<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these little things by divineauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764894">these little things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/divineauthor'>divineauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/divineauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Chat sat up and gave her a grin and grabbed her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. “Of course, my offer still stands for however long the princess wants. A knight should always serve his princess.”</em></p><p>—•—</p><p>Chat keeps treating Marinette like an actual princess. It’s going to give her a complex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these little things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was buried in my docs lmao !! decided to finally fix it up and throw it to the wolves !!!</p><p>title from: one direction’s “little things”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was doing her homework, honestly. She just needed to rest her eyes for a few seconds then she would go right back to work. With that thought in mind, she rested her head on her textbook, eyes blurring as the words near her face jumbled up before her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>“Psst.”</p><p>Marinette wrinkled her nose and turned her head away from the sound.</p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>No. Not now, kitty.</p><p>“<em>Purr</em>incess… are you awake?”</p><p>Her eyes slammed open and she stalked over to her balcony, motioning for Tikki to hide somewhere. Stupid pun, ruining her nap — work time. She fumbled with her door before she opened it, shivering as the cold air rushed into her room. She whispered loudly, “Chat, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Chat pasted on a smile on his face, but his own body betrayed his expression, ears drooping and tail laying flat on the ground. It was a sad sight to see her partner so dejected. It was a far cry from his genuine smiles and flirty attitude. He started saying, “I was just in the neighborhood and I came to check on my favorite civilian.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand and stared into her eyes, his own green eyes pleading. “Can I stay for a bit, princess? I'll do anything. I just—”</p><p>He was floundering and she softened. “Oh, all right. Come in, kitty. Let me get you some blankets. It's pretty cold outside.“</p><p>“You're the best,” he sighed in relief, body relaxing and eyes gleaming. She blushed faintly at the praise; it was rather different from his compliments when she wore a mask. Marinette was quick to grab the spare blankets in her closet and handed them to the suit-clad hero looking at her room with interest. Chat commented casually, “Adrien Agreste, huh? Never pegged you for the type.”</p><p>Her face reddened further, but she was glad that she didn't put the photos back up after she invited Adrien over to her room to practice for the competition. “I'm not just one of his fangirls, Chat. He's a nice, sweet boy in my class.” Chat opened his mouth, eyebrow raised in question, but she added, “And I get inspiration from the Agreste clothing line, so shut it, kitty.”</p><p>He mimed zipping up his lips and throwing away the key before he flopped onto the floor, hand reaching out then placing his arms behind his head. She pursed her lips, curious at his visit but knew she didn't want to go too far and make him uncomfortable. She teased lightly, “I seem to remember you saying that you'll do ‘anything’ for me. Isn't that right, kitty?”</p><p>Chat sat up and gave her a grin and grabbed her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. “Of course, my offer still stands for however long the princess wants. A knight should always serve his princess.”</p><p>She giggled and tapped her finger against her lips in mock thought. “Help me with my homework? Physics has never been my strong suit.”</p><p>She didn't actually expect Chat to bounce up and say, “Well lucky for you, physics is my strong suit.”</p><p>And that's how it started.</p><p>Marinette didn't think much of it when Chat visited (it was becoming a well loved routine for her) and she asked Chat for help. It was the little things at first: “Can you grab my bag for me?” or “Chat, shut the door on your way in please.” or “I need a model for this shirt, kitty, stay still.” And without a doubt, his response was always: “As you wish, princess.”</p><p>She watched <em>The </em><em>Princess Bride</em>, she knew what that meant and it still makes heat rise to her cheeks whenever she thought about it. But it didn't really hit her, how much he had done for her, until she was in her room almost close to tears, whether it be frustration or sadness she didn't know.</p><p>Marinette was commissioned for a dress and it was important because the woman was known for her status in the fashion industry. She couldn't ruin her chance, so she splurged on the fabrics and accessories, knowing that in the end it'll pay off eventually (or soon since she was being paid a hefty sum that could last her for awhile). But then the stupid lace she ordered wouldn't come in on time and the dress needed to be sent tomorrow and all the lace in the stores were too expensive and—</p><p>A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. She wiped the tears under her eyes and opened the door quickly before she sat down in her chair, facing away from Chat.</p><p>“Princess? What's wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. But that was the last straw, she spun around and cried heavily into his leather suit. She hiccuped and blubbered about her dilemma as Chat stroked her hair gently. He said, “What kind of lace is it?”</p><p>“It's cream-colored with trimmed edgings and a floral pattern. The only one I found was at Le velours, but it was too expensive for me to buy. God, this is going to ruin me—”</p><p>Chat cut her off, “Hey, princess, I'll be right back, okay? I just forgot something.”</p><p>It was abrupt, but she nodded. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs before hugging her tightly. Then in a flash, he flounced out of her room to wherever he needed to be. It actually wasn't long before he came tumbling in, carrying a very distinct bag and a grin on his face. The curving letters in royal purple made her jaw drop. “Chat, <em>no,</em> oh my God. You didn't. That's way too expensive. You didn't need to buy me that. Please return it, I, I can't accept that.”</p><p>He placed the bag in her hands and said, “Anything for my princess, remember?”</p><p>She dropped her bag onto her desk with a quiet thump and wrapped her arms and legs around her partner, squeezing him tightly and muttering a billion thank you's underneath her breath. He stumbled slightly with the sudden weight before his arms went to wrap around her waist to steady her. “It's no problem. I'll gladly do anything for you.”</p><p>His sincerity made her smile wide. She squeezed him one last time before she jumped back onto the floor. “I'll repay you, kitty.”</p><p>“Ah, there's no need to,” he said, shrugging. “Your knight is spoiled out of the suit. I have enough money as is, but I will take food as payment though.”</p><p>Marinette knew he was getting way too familiar with her in the suit, telling her all these details, but she couldn't help but revel in the fact that he trusted her that much. Both in and out of the suit.</p><p>She grinned and handed him the warmed pastries her parents gave her a few moments prior in hopes of cheering her up. The grin he gave her made her heart flutter.</p><p>"You're the best, Chat," she said, smiling. He shrugged. "I mean it."</p><p>The hug he gave her lifted her mood for a whole week after that. </p><p>(Oh, and her design was a complete success.) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on <a href="http://useralyssa.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>